


A Different Perspective

by Alierana



Series: Oneshots and Sinppets that might be added to (probably not) [3]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M, canon compliant so far, starts at Acid Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alierana/pseuds/Alierana
Summary: This starts from when they are in tokyo (with the acid rain). I will be sticking with the real story for a good amount of the time but some of it will go its own way. This is from the real Syaoran's point of view and I tried to make it interesting. Summaries aren't really my thing though...I actually don't know that I will finish this.





	A Different Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> This was moved from ffn. I don't know that I will ever add to it.

He could feel his senses returning to him and for the first time in a long time felt control over his own body. He had moved a few times in the past but more to save his clone, to save the other him. He hadn't been strong enough to do more than that but now he could feel it, he could feel all that was binding him breaking away and knew that in a matter of moments he would no longer be just watching but participating. He knew he would no longer be caged. Though the downside also crossed his mind and he understood that because he was awakening the seal he had placed on his other would also be broken soon after and he only hoped that he had been able to plan for something.

Syaoran raised his arm and pushed against his restraints and felt them brake under the pressure. He heard the glass shattering around him and the water came rushing out of his cage. He fell to the floor and braced himself. Slowly he raised his head and for the first time since he put his eye into the other him he saw his own surroundings and saw from his own eye that was in his body.

Now free he called out to his other using his own name, "Syaoran. Syaoran," and when his voice finally broke free and he was staring at the other him he simply said, "I've waited for this for a long time Syaoran."

Their connection broke and he stood and began walking, getting used to the feeling he had almost forgotten. It was almost a good thing that his other had kept him connected.

"I see...the seal can no longer contain you." the woman spoke behind him and he continued to walk, this woman was no friend of his, "You plan to go? To meet the one who has your right eye." He turned now and stared to see if she would try to stop him but she didn't and instead just continued to talk, "I'll stay out of your way. However, you don't have the ability to cross dimensions. For that...you need my help." She looked at him for a second, as if thinking, and then continued, "I can only do this once."

A magic circle began to appear beneath him and coldly he examined her. This was not one of Fei-Wang Reeds ideas, or at least he didn't think it was so he was compelled to ask, "Why?"

She looked down sadly, "If this dream doesn't end now..."

Then she was gone in an instant as he felt the pull of her magic and he stood before Yuko. She was such a person and had such a presence that he wouldn't forget her even after so many years trapped in that cage. She looked at him and then spoke calmly, "So here you are." She didn't sound suprised, almost like she had been waiting, "You don't possess the power to cross dimensions." there was no question, "The one who sent you here...was Xing Huo." again there was no question. "Why would that girl...?" Yuko started a question this time and let it hang.

His throat was still tense and it was hard to remember that he now had the ability to speak again but he answered in the only way he could, "She said, 'If the dream doesn't end.'"

Yuko bowed her head now, "...I see." she paused for a minute before continuing, "Those children also, are like fragments of a dream that cannot be reached." Now she looked at him knowingly, "If you have come here you must have a wish. What is your wish?"

He remembered his other meetings with her and his other wishes. He had always thought to be able to accomplish anything by his own will and power and yet here he was asking again for his wish to be granted. "To go to where this right eye is."

"Your price," he was willing to pay anything, "has already been paid," Syaoran didn't react in the least, too determined to care about a little thing like the price, "Your 'relationship', as well as your time and freedom." She began to open a magic circle of her own and he waited to finally leave this place and join those who he had been watching for so long. "I will grant your wish. Sending you to your right eye is within the acceptable limits of my interference. I can merely grant your wish. After that, the rest..."

He stopped her. "I need to get it back," he said with certainty, "No matter what." and his cold eyes only stood to make this a believeable promise, because he would go back to relying on himself at least as much as possible.

"Then please go." Yuko said watching as he looked up and stood his ground as the magic finally took him away again just as quickly as he had come.  
Syaoran knew where he was going and as he appered in the world where they were at he knew. The moment he began sensing those around him and saw what was happening he knew that he had arrived to late and the seal and been broken and the 'heart' he had given his other was not enough for him to forge a heart of his own. If it had been the mage he had been traveling with wouldn't be bleeding so badly and one of his eyes wouldn't have been devoured.

As he place himself infornt of the other him he heard Sakura's cries, and though the other one turned to glance at her before turning back to him there would be time and she was safe because he would not hurt her and even if it was by command instead of love that was enough.

The sphere left the other one then and made its way toword him and he held out a had for it. "The half of my heart that I gave to you so long ago." he mused outload this was both to get used to the feel of having a voice once more and to give them some kind of explination, "The seal had been broken on this and that magician tried to return it to you but once the seal has disappered, it cannot be returned by any method." he sighed as he finally fully connected with the other half of his magic and removed the eyepatch. "The magician should have known that too, yet he risked it anyway. Or at least that is what is most likely."

Sakura continued to cry out but now was not the time to listen. She called each of their names and his, though she didn't know it yet, in an attempt to gain their attention.

"I've always been watching through your right eye. All the things you've done and all the people you've met." he tried to reach the other him, if only a little, "The fact that you consider the Sakura that's over there the most presious person to you doesn't come from 'my heart'. It's from you!"

Syaoran tried to reach him and failed and he knew that the moment that his other attacked him. Their moves were in flurry and the other him seemed to be winning, pulling ahead but it wasn't any less than he expected. Fai's magic, even if only half, and the fighting skills that he had learned were powerful tools and he, the original, had barely regained all of his magic and hadn't moved any part of his body in so long.

"My sword! Give me my sword!" he heard Kurogane shout at Mokina.

He didn't get it though because his other had used that moment to call out his own sword which had been sealed as well and that attack did more damage than he had thought. His other was ruthless as he was supposed to be and that disappointed him but it also forced him to ignore Sakura's calls become serious, "When I gave you half of my heart I said this to you from across the 'mirror', that before the seal on your right eye dissolved and my heart seperated from you, a heart that was not mine but your own might be born in you. I gambled on that coming true. I trusted that amoung the people you lived with day by day your own heart would foster and grow."

Syaoran had already made up his mind and that would be his power so he didn't hesitate in calling out his own sword stored within him, "But, if the seal should be broken and, dispite all the time that had passed, it wasn't enough, and you were without a heart; if you continued to be only a created thing that acted wildly and forcefully, I would eliminate you." he had explained enough and the only thing left was to fight so he called out his magic through his sword, "Raitei Shourai!"

It only took a second once he had made the decision and he had his other on the ground with his sword pointing at his neck when Sakura shouted, "Stop! Don't kill Syaoran-kun!" and in that moment he did stop because he couldn't hurt her. She loved this other his and that gave him pause, and that pause was all that the other him needed.

Without hesitation or a thought to Sakura his other stabbed his sword through his leg and that was enough to make him collapse. He hadn't been free long enough to have enough strength to stand and though he heard Sakura cry out he doubted it was for him but for the other him who hadn't listen and who approached her with his weapon drawn. Syaoran watched as his other freed Sakura and the other of the vampire twins in order gain the feather, his only purpose for living, and gave it to Sakura and told her as he had known all along, "I need to get the feathers back. No matter what."

He spoke and then left and even when Sakura tried to keep him from going and looked him in the eyes and begged he brushed her off and ignored her pleas. The rift that Fei-Wang Reed had created to allow for his escape and search opened and closed for him and when Sakura collapsed one of the twins caught her before having a disscussion of their own. It was then that Kurogane approached him.

"What is that emblem on your chest?" he asked.

Syaoran could feel the anger and he wasn't trying to hide it and even though he knew the answer would not benefit him now, leaning against his sword, and angered by the escape even if he had practically allowed it he would answer honestly. "It's the crest of the one who murdered your mother."

His anger increased and his eyes narrowed and Syaoran was almost a little greatful when he heard Yuko's voice, "Please wait. This Syaoran was taken prisoner by the one who killed your mother. Furthermore, you won't learn where he is from the boy."

"Yuko!" Mokona shouted, "Kurogane what about Fai! Sakura and 'Syaoran'" on his name there was a hesitation, "Are hurt too!"

Kurogane turned from him to Yuko, "Afterwards you're going to talk to me witch, and tell me everything."

Yuko vanished and everything was moved into another room. He stayed far enough back that he could barely hear the converstaion. The only thing he could really understand was that because his other had taken Fai's eye that Fai was going to die and he felt guilty for not being in time and sad because even though he had yet to meet Fai himself he knew the man through his other's travels.

Then he heard Mokona call for Yuko and moved in a little closer to hear, "Please! Fai's going to die! Yuko!"

"Don't," he heard Fai protest, "Don't. If I continue to live Syaoran-kun's magic will also continue to live. It's only half the magic but it's too great. He won't be able to be stopped."

His voice was weak but his thoughts on the matter were clear and again Syaoran felt bad. "Fai!" Mokona cried.

Kurogane reacted badly too but in a different way. He punched the wall leaving a mark, "What kind of person would resign himself to that?"

The others in the room tried to stop him as he grabbed Fai's shirt and lifted him, "I'm sorry." Fai answered.

Kurogane turned back to Yuko, "Witch is there a way to save this guy?"

"There is. However if I were to do it the price would be too heavy."

Mokona cried out desprately and for a second he thought to help pay this price but knew that he would be going against the wishes of Fai and it was not his place as it would have been the his other's to interfear. At the same time someone came bursting in, "The water underground has almost all disappered!"

"It's because I appeared right there..." this was his fault too and he was beginning to feel more guilty about escapeing his prision.

"No, it is my fault. As soon as we arrived in this world we were pulled toword a sunken power underneath the water. The one who drew that girl into the sleep was I. So, even if what happened was unavoidable it was my fault that it occured inside that basement." one of the twin vampires said.

"No matter the cause the water is still almost gone," a man among them said and as he turned to look at the twin who spoke he seemed to realize something or see somthing, "You have an idea?"

"Yes," he then turned to Yuko, "It's been a while Yuko."

"It has."

"I have a request. I would like to have water, enough to fill the underground reservoir."

The others turned to him in shock. I just listen as Yuko told him what he should already know and what I and the others had found out, each in our own way, "There is a price," and she continued, "The same as when I gave you two the means to cross dimensions as twins."

"I understand."

Yuko continued then, "Kurogane please ask me to fill the underground reservoir full of water. Then in exchange for you requesting Subaru's wish, ask of Subaru, that he gives his blood, vampire's blood, to Fai. A vampire's ability to heal far surpasses that of a human. Even more so since those two are purebred. If he recieves that blood, Fai will not die."

The other twin spoke up now, "No, if he becomes another interference like that hunter..."

"Kamui, wait okay." Subaru asked.

"Will Fai become a vampire?" Mokona asked, "Will he have to suck the blood of lots of people. like in a book that Yuko showed me once?"

"He will if he recieves vampire's blood and nothing else." Yuko responded, "Kurogane, that Fai does not die is your request. Fai does not wish for it. Therefore the responseablity for making him live must also fall on you."

Kurogane showed no hesitation and Syaoran reminded himself that this was his fault and though he wanted to be of some use it seemed that the situation now would not allow it. There was nothing he could do even if it was his place.

"What do I do?"

"You will become his bait," Yuko answered, "When he drinks Subaru's blood he will drink yours with it. If that happens it will make him only able to accept your blood. Rather he will not drink anyone's blood but yours."

Mokona was the first to respond and with hushed tones he said, "That means if anything happens to Kurogane, Fai will..." he couldn't finish.  
Yuko did, "He will die."

Kurogane answered, "I get it I'll pay the price for the water so hand over the blood." it was then that Fai tried to intrupt him but he was intrupted instead, "Shut up! If you want to die so bad I'll kill you but until then live."

"I'll do it." Kamui said.

"But Kamui..." Subaru tried.

"I don't want anyone to mess with Sabaru's blood anymore." Kamui replied slicing open his wrist and walking up to Kurogane, "Hold out your arm."  
Kurogane did and they mixed the blood and let it fall into Fai's mouth. It was only a few seconds later that Fai arched his back and cried out.  
"Hold him down." comanded Kamui, "The structure of his body is changing of course it hurts."

Subaru took this opertunity to turn to the other in the room and polietly ask them to leave, and they did without putting up a fight. Syaoran wondered now about what would happen but he would save that for later. When Kurogane turned to him he put all other thoughts out of his head, "Carry the princess."

"Okay." Syaoran answerd as he lifted the princess from beside Fai and moved back across the room.

It took a while longer and while Fai was still in pain and Kurogane was holding him down he decided to ask, "What will happen to his left eye?"

Kamui answered, "Wounds prior to becoming a vampire won't heal. Because it was gouged out it will remain empty."

"Vampires aren't eternally young and immortal. That is only a legend. "Yuko explained, "They are not weakened by sun or holy water. Because these two are pruebred they have extrodinary healing abilites those who have been turned are stronger than humans and age slower. Fai's life is already longer because of his strong magic powers so that won't really change it. Kurogane, your lifespan will increase too. And unlike before blood of the prey is needed to live."

Kamui turned to Kurogane now, "You agreed to becoming 'prey' without even being aware of this? Without knowing you would profit from the transaction as well?"

"If I had hesitated this guy would have died. I trusted that witch to find a way. I asked her for help believing in that. I believe in that."  
"Kurogane." Mokona said happily.

"One more thing. If you get back Fai's stolen left eye his magic powers will return too. With that the vampire's blood will be negated. If Fai's left eye is returned you won't have to act as 'prey' anymore either."

Mokona seemed happy, "If Fai gets his eye back he won't need blood anymore."

"You tested me, right?" Kurogane asked seemingly slightly annoyed.

Fai finally lifted up to look at Kurogane and then collapsed a moment later causeing Mokona to call out his name.

"It's alright now, let him rest a bit." Subaru said.

"Thank you for giving Fai blood." Mokona said fly up to Kamui to hug him.

"...It wasn't much."

"Sorry Fai," Mokona said to Fai and then explained, "Since Fai is so kind it'll surely be more painful from now on, but I didn't want you to die."  
Kurogane turned to Syaoran as he approached and eyed him distrustfully but he just stood his ground with his cold glare and handed him the eyepatch that he had been wearing when he had showed up. Kurogane accepted it and put it on Fai to hide the missing eye.

"But even if you don't return the left eye Fai can choose not to drink your blood. No matter what methods you use. Even if he smiles from now on that doesn't mean he's accepted it."

"...I understand." Kurogane sounded a bit upset but after a minute continued, "I still have things I want to hear but first the water for the underground."

"Mokona go with Kurogane." Yuko commanded and Mokona agreed easily.  
"You come too. Bring the Princess." Kurogane said, comanding Syaoran to agree and he saw no reason to fight so he followed.

Even the twin vampires decided to follow.

The people were worried about the water and with the belief that it was going to be replaced they lied claming it to be fine. That was when they spotted the people from the other place, "The tower."

It was to Syaoran's suprise that they were holding a feather but chose to say nothing. Mokona did though, "That's Sakura's feather! But Mokona isn't going 'mekyo'.

"Because it's like it can't be sensed, right?" The guy said.

It was Syaoran who chose to ask, "What do you mean?"

"This feather is able to protect whatever is around it and no matter how much I investigated it I wasn't able to discover the system behind it or how it works. Still it is only thanks to this that no matter how much rain fell the tower was never damaged. There was another like this here at the Government building right, but the feather has disappered now?"

"Why do you think that Fuuma?" Kamui asked.

"Just like there is someone who can see the future in dreams here at the Government building we have someone who is able so sense disasters."  
A familiar woman glanced up and Mokona asked, "So this world's Arashi is also a priestess?"

Mokona's observation was ignored when one of the members of the Government building asked, "So then why do you come here with that in hand?"  
"I want to do a transaction. I'll hand over this to the Government building."

When Fuuma decided not to speak anymore the same man who had spoken before spoke again, "And what do you want in exchange?"

"Please allow the people of the Tower to come here. There we only have a little water left and can't survive for long with it while here you have the water but no feather." he paused as if to let them think about his offer and then continued, "So the Government building would supply the water and the Tower would supply the feather."

Another member of the Tower group spoke up, "And the Government building is bigger so we've been thinking we might as well all join up."

"So how about it Kamui?" Fuuma asked.

"It's not me who can decide this because I will be leaving soon."

"I see..."

Syaoran watched as they started to hash out the details and decide that this was a good plan and though he understood that this was Sakura's feather it was not yet his goal to collect them and not his place to speak. Him speaking in anyway was unnessicary though because as they came to an agreement Mokona cried out, "But that's Sakura's feather! It's Sakura's precious thing! We've been traveling looking for those and," he started to quiet now his voice wavering, "But one of us is missing now," his voice got stronger, "So please..."

"Wait." Sakura cried out weakly from my arms and I looked down at her.

"Sakura!" Mokona cried.

"I'm fine," she said as she moved to stand and that forced her to look at me and see that I looked identical to the other me who had just left and abandon them all. Her hand that had been touching me pulled back as if I had bitten her and she avoided my eyes and I knew she would not be able to look at me and I understood. Finally she stood and began to speak, "Moko-chan you still can't feel the feather?"

"No."

She seemed thoughtful for a second, "If this feather was here this building and it's people would be protected right?"

"That's right." Fuuma answered.

"Leave the feather like this, in this country." She answered calmly and I knew that she could never take it knowing the damage it could do and I had two sets of memories backing me up.

"...But, if we don't get the feathers back Sakura's memories won't return either." Mokona argued.

"It's alright."

A few people further back in the building started calling out because the building was already beginning to fall apart but it was not serious and there were no holes in the structure yet, but it still hurried us along so we went down to where the water was stored and called on Yuko, and using Mokona she sent several container that carried more water that what looked like should be possible.

When it was full Kamui told her so and she warned them not to allow the water to become contaminated and that before the water could disapper they should mend the world and make it well again. She also told them that would be for them to do.

It seemed among the information Kamui had realized something that the rest of them had failed to notice though because he began to speak, "There is no magic or mecanisum that could contain that here. That thing doesn't belong in this world."

Syaoran turned to looked at Fuuma now along with the others who had been traveling through worlds, "That is because it's something I brought with me from another dimension four years ago."

Kurogane narrowed his eyes at him now but Syaoran just stood back and watched coldly.

"Good afternoon Yuko. What time is it over there?"

"It will be evening soon."

"Good evening then. I haven't been able to find a way to communicate with you since I entered this world. It was really neglectful of me." Fuuma said good naturedly.

"So he's your acquiantence too?" Kurogane asked.

"I'm a newcomer to Yuko-san's customers." Fuuma answered for her. "I'm a hunter and I search the world for presious things. I can be hired or search for myself, so even though I'm a hunter too we are looking for different things...my brother and I."

It was said with just easyness and joy that Syaoran got the distinct impression that he was egging them on, "Nice to meet you. You're Subaru-san right? My brother is indebted to you."

It seemed to work because Kamui attacked him and left two distinct claw marks on his cheek. "You...you're the younger brother of that hunter!?"  
Fuuma just continued to speak, "While crossing dimensions we ended up in the same world and he told me about the vampire twins. They should always be together but now there's only one...I wondered what happened. I wondered wheather you two met up alright."

Kamui seemed unable to contain himself any longer and attacked and without thinking Syaoran stepped in front of Sakura to protect her because these three seemed a bit reckless. though he seemed fierce it was in a suprising turn of events that lead Fuuma to restraining Kamui, "Just like my brother said, you are really strong Kamui, but he also said that when angered Subaru-san is scary too."

"Please let go of Kamui-san." but though Subaru was supposed to be asking it didn't seem like a question to Syaoran.

"Of course." and Kamui was released.

Yuko seemed as if she was used to it. "You two brothers you've caused nothing but trouble for so long."

"Surely you mean my older brother?"

"You as well."

"Seishirou-niisan hasn't made it to this world yet, so before he does lets finish our buisness here in 'Tokyo'."

Yuko seemed to agree, "Well then...the price of water Kurogane. I want you to do something for me."

Syaoran knew that the fact that so much of the water had vanished was his fault and it was the least that he could do, to take on this price, "I will..."

"I will do it!" Sakura said intrupting him.

"Sakura!" Cried Mokona.

"In this world I've been sleeping all this time and couldn't do anything, so I will do it." She looked down sadly, "Please tell me everything that has happened until now."

Kurogane seemed to size her up and then he told her everything and Syaoran moved farther away having not been here for most of it and knowing she would not want to hear the last part from his point of view, and in the end she was suited up and sent off.

Syaoran stood far enough away that he was not apart of the goodbyes but heard everything. Mokona asked, "Will you really go alone?" and when she said yes he turned to Yuko, "The rain in this country hurts and there's big creatures too. It's really dangerous alone."

Yuko did not flinch though, "That is why you shall bring me the thing that's in the place I told you about alone. That will be the price."

It was then that Sakura turned to Syaoran with a ducked head and though she never looked at him he knew that she was speaking to him, "I'm sorry."

He figured he knew why she was apologizing but still asked, "Why?"

"If I hadn't yelled 'stop it' you wouldn't have been hurt." She seemed to clench her teeth a little in pain and ducked her head lower, "So rest now.

Moko-chan should rest too." as she said the last part she put Mokona in his hands and walked over to Kurogane, "Kurogane-san please get your wounds treated and take care of Fai-san."

Kurogane just looked at her and then said, "Whatever we say you probably won't listen. Just go and come back, we'll be here when you return."  
Her eyes hardened and she answered "Yes!" before turning and leaving with resolution.

As soon as she left everyone postioned themselves against the walls. Kurogane stood rather close to Syaoran and the twins closer to Fuuma. Syaoran could hear an arguement but couldn't make out the words but it was settled without violence, still he could guess at the reason.

Syaoran stood looking outside from inside the shelter and Mokona began to speak from on top of his shoulder, "I wonder is Sakura is alright...if something dangerous happened to her?" he didn't answer not knowing what to say but Mokona continued, "Even your name is Syaoran's right?" he nodded but didn't turn his head, "I heard you've been locked up alone all this time. You must've been sad."

"No." Syaoran answered. The word was said clearly if not a little gruffer than what he was used to and he continued, "Because I have been watching. All of the things that my other self did. The journey with the others."

"Even so that's sad too. Didn't you think Mokona and the others had fun? There were painful things and suffering but it must've looked really fun, right? Surely you wanted to travel with us, with Sakura, Kurogane, Fai, Mokona, and Syaoran?"

Syaoran bowed his head a bit and answered, "Yes." but Mokona looked at him wondering what he had answered yes to.

They stood there in silence again until Mokona saw Fai and went after him. That meant that when Kurogane showed up a while later and dropped one of the cloaks on his head they were alone.

"Wear this." Kurogane said sizing up the kid who looked exactly like the other kid but there was something different about him.  
Syaoran looked up at him and down at the cloak before saying "Thank you." in a way that was more detached then his other, the Syaoran Kurogane was used to, could have ever managed.

Kurogane looked down at the symbol on Syaoran's chest and said, "It's not like you've been wearing it on purpose..."

Syaoran cut him off, finishing his thought, "But it's still something that I woud rather not see." and again Kurogane noticed the difference in the tone they used he doubted that Syaoran he had been traveling with could have been so cold.

"The witch did say that you had been held captive by the one who wears that crest." Kurogane said looking at the boy.

The boy was looking him in the eye and answered, "Yeah but I don't know which dimension and even if I did I do not have the magic required to cross dimensions." they didn't break eye contact until the boy sighed and looked away saying, "I'm sorry."

"You're not the one to blame." Kurogane answered and after a moment in his thoughts he said, "He likely won't return...that kid."

It was without hesitation that Syaoran looked at him again and answered bluntly, "No it isn't. He is without a heart and I can't see him returning being a good thing."

Kurogane looked at him and studied him and when he finally spoke it was to change the topic, "Before the princess comes back we should decide what we're going to do."

Syaoran knew his answer and what he was going to do so he asked Kurogane, "Have you decided?"

"Yes. There are things that will stay the same and things that will have to change."

Before they could say anymore Fai cut them off, "Why did you let Sakura-chan go get the payment herself!?"

Syaoran and Kurogane turned around and Fai stood there, angery. "Because she wanted it that way." Kurogane answered.

"Is that why you didn't stop her?"

"Yes."

Without a hesitation Fai grabbed the cloak off of Kurogane and stormed past him and when Mokona tried to follow Syaoran grabbed ahold of him and turned to lean against the wall and watch for now.

"Are you going to where the princess is?" Kurogane asked.

"If I do?"

"Wait here." it was somewhere between a suggestion and an order.

"That child can't come back because she is hurt. You know that don't you? That's why you won't get treatment for that back of yours. This country is low on medication and if Sakura is hurt when she gets back you want to make sure there is some left for her."

Kurogane ducked his eyes in confrimation and Mokona sympathetically said, "Kurogane." as if he hadn't understood why Kurogane didn't get treatment but Syaoran had been able to guess and so he said nothing and let it continue.

"What if that child wants to come back but can't? It's still okay if she's only hurt but what if she lost her life? She wouldn't be able to come back anymore."

"The princess knew this."

"If you knew this much then why?" it seemed he wasn't questioning Sakura but Kurogane.

"I promised the princess I would wait for her here and that's why. Waiting is more painful than going with her."

"...I'm not waiting."

"Is believing so frightening?"

It was then that the rain started up again and Mokona cried out, "This rain hurts very much...Sakura!"

Fai started to walk and Kurogane tried again, "Wait."

"If you stop me again it will turn into a fight."

There was no hope for Kurogane stopping Fai now and Syaoran had decided that maybe he would interfer now because it was nessisary. It wasn't that either of them was wrong but she had made her choice and it had reminded him of...now wasn't the time, "If you go and save her and you get hurt you will be the cause of the princesses pain. Her heart will hurt more than her body. Waiting will prevent the princess from become more hurt."

Fai stopped now and looked down. "You two really are the same." he said almost sadly.

"No we are more different than you know." both Kurogane and Fai looked at him but neither had time to say anthing before Mokona yelled to get their attention.

"It's Sakura."

Fai took off the quickes and managed to catch her before she fell and Kurogane got there next followed by Syaoran who hadn't been running but jogging. He cared about her but they cared more and they knew her better and she liked them more and she was fine. He wouldn't interfer.

"I wasn't able to do anything when Fai-san was in pain. I'm sorry. You are deffinately suffering more than I am right now." Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan..." Fai said trying to stop her but she kept going.

"Even so...I'm glad...that you're alive. I'm sorry." Sakura continued weakly and when she finished Fai had started to cry and hugged her.

Syaoran turned and left when he knew that she was fine and a little while later Kurogane with Mokona, now on his shoulder, followed and behind them was Fai carryinging Sakura. When they were all under the cover of the building and Sakura had been bandaged up they called Yuko and gave her the price. "I'll accept this for sure." Yuko said taking the object.

"Our discussion." Kurogane reminded her.

Yuko didn't acknowledge he spoke but did give him information, "Princess Sakura the one who stole your memories at the ruins of Clow country was a man named Fei-Wang Reed, but it wasn't nessisary for him to steal your memories. The real aim was to 'scatter' your memories."

"For what reason?" Sakura asked.

"For the sake of a wish." Yuko answered. "To grant his wish two things are needed. One is the ruins buired in Clow country and the other is going around to different worlds searching for your feathers. Crossing dimensions, going beyond hours and time, and 'having a memory' of various dimensions."

"A memory?" Sakura asked.

"But at the beginning Sakura was alseep and she's better now but it's impossible to remember what happened while she was sleeping." Mokona said.

"He doesn't want the memories of the 'heart' but of the vessal called the 'body' instead." Yuko answered. "The 'body' has the abilty to remeber every dimension or world. That is the power of Princess Sakura that has the ability to change the world. It is for that reason he turned her memories into feathers and scattered them, to make you go on a journey.

"First of all he kidnapped 'Syaoran' who knew of his plan. Then he made another Syaoran whose only priority was to collect the feathers but didn't know anything," here Yuko and Syaoran shared a look that Fai caught and Kurogane glimpsed but neither said anything as she continued to talk, "He murdered Kurogane's mother and wrecked his country."

"...What does that have to do with it?" Kurogane asked darkly.

"It was for you to leave Suwa and to become a ninja of Nihon country to serve Princess Tomoyo and embark on a journey one day because only she is able to send people to another world."

"I became a servent of Tomoyo of my own free will."

"Yes," Yuko said, "She believes that as well and that's why you were sent on the journey even though she knew of his intentions." She turned to Fai now, "It was the same in your case Fai. Surely you understand now what was planned and what wasn't." When no one answered she continued, "So that she could safely travel across several realities and make memories of them the other Syaoran, Kurogane, and Fai, you were all gathered as fellow travelers."

"And Mokona?" Mokona asked.

"Mokona was made by me and another mage Clow Reed to prevent his plan and for the sake of two futures." Yuko answered.  
Kurogane felt Syaoran tense next to him and when he looked over he had a dark look over his face, both serious and determined, and then he heard his breath catch. Yuko seemed to understand, at lest the second half of the reaction when he didn't because she looked over her shoulder and at the bed with the injured boy lieing in it, "It's alright. With the price you paid and the people who don't want to loose this kid paid, this kid won't be erased from your heart."

Syaoran ducked his head, "Thank you."

Kurogane decided not to ask and instead asked somthing else, "What does this guy wish for that the ruins and the princesses memories can grant?"

"The power to cross realities. To obtain the power of time and space." Yuko answered.

"With that power...what does he..."

"To tell would exceed the allowed intervention, but what he wants anywone can dream of but no one can grant this dream. That's all I can tell you for now. Anmore would exceeped the allowed intervention."

"Whats the 'allowed intervention'?" Kurogane asked.

"At first glance the world would seem chaotic. Besides monitoring how it sways a maintenance is needed to keep the balance and if the maintainers loose the balance it falls apart. Beacuse he sent you on this journey things have already started to collapse. Perhaps even the country of Shara is like this becase the past has been changed. However there is still meaning to the new things born from the distruction because everything is inevitable.

"Although it is true your meeting was planned, after that you chose to travel together by your own will. Things were born of your choices. Indeed there are many things lost but there are maby things born. Therefore you should choose what you will do now."

Sakura, still torn up, moved to rise. "I'll continue in order to find Syaoran-kun." She sounded weak but not beaten.

"If you go after Syaoran you will be doing what Fei-Wang expects."

Sakura nodded, "Even so I'll go in order to get Syaoran-kun's heart back."

Fai looked at her with a sad smile, "I wonder if I can stay with you. Right now my left eye is where Syaoran-kun is. Since the magic will attract each other it should make it easier to find him."

"Is that what Fai-san really wants to do?" Sakura asked, "You're not hiding what you really want to do are you?"

"This is really what I want to do." he answered. "I'm a magican that can't heal you. Would you let me stay with you?"

"No matter if you can or can't use magic Fai-san is Fai-san." Sakura answered.

Fai greatfully kissed her head and thanked her and Mokona exitedly jumped around, "Mokona wants to travel together with everyone too! What about Kurogane?"

"I want to go back to Nihon koku, that didn't change. However, there are things that have changed. It's fine to have more than one promise."  
Sakura looked at him and said, "Kurogane-san." quietly and in thanks.

"Besides I can probably meet this guy I've been looking for." Kurogane continued.

Yuko turned to look at Syaoran who had blended into the background and asked, "What about you Syaoran?"

He looked up fiercly at her, "There is something I need to get back. I don't know if it's possible to get back but..." the others were looking at him and he just stared ahead at Yuko, "I made a promise." he turned his attention to Sakura and answered, "I will go with you."

Yuko nodded, "Understood, and go on as you wish."


End file.
